Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin-sealed module in which electronic components are sealed with the resin.
Description of the Related Art
As a resin-sealed module according to the related art, for example, a module described in Patent Document 1 is known. Hereinafter, the resin-sealed module described in Patent Document 1 will be illustrated with reference to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of the resin-sealed module.
A resin-sealed module 100 includes an insulating substrate 101, and a sealing resin layer 103 made of a thermosetting resin. An IC chip 104 and an electronic component 105 mounted onto the insulating substrate 101 as described below are embedded in the sealing resin layer 103. A wiring conductor 102 is formed on the insulating substrate 101. The IC chip 104 is electrically connected to the wiring conductor 102 by a solder bump 106. An electrode terminal 107 of the electronic component 105 is electrically connected to the wiring conductor 102.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-042829